Labios de humo: El despertar del amor entre el humo
by Medousa98
Summary: Sakura Haruno, una estudiante de instituto, termina convirtiéndose en la ayudante de un escrito de novelas eróticas que busca recordar el sentimiento de un beso inocente.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Capítulo 1:** ¡¿Una estudiante de instituto y un escritor de novelas eróticas?!

Din-don

La puerta gris se abrió dejando ver tras esta al dueño del departamento, este, era hombre que parecía pasar los treinta, su cabello plateado caía desordenado sobre su frente, vestía solo unos short y llevaba en los labios un cigarrillo; miro con pereza a la jovencita que llamaba a su puerta.

-¿Si?

-Soy una trabajadora a tiempo parcial de publicaciones Konoha. Me llamo Sakura- contesto, tratando de mantener un tono serio y profesional, _el lugar apesta a humo…_ \- estoy aquí para entregar unos documentos al señor Hatake.

Hace un año, la joven se convirtió en una trabajadora a tiempo parcial, haciendo extraños trabajos para publicaciones Konoha. Hoy le encargaron entregarle unos documentos a un novelista.

-La verdad es que no lo entiendo…

Cuando la joven salió de sus pensamientos, con sorpresa vio el rostro del señor Hatake a escasos centímetros del suyo.

 _¡¿Qué rayos?!_

-Voy a llamar a la policía.- dijo Sakura apartándose del hombre, mientras amagaba con sacar el celular de su mochila. _¿Pero qué le pasa a este hombre por la cabeza?_

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que estoy en un apuro ahora mismo!

-Eso es lo que la gente como tú siempre dice.

-¡Tengo razones!

-¿Qué razones?

-Señor Hatake, se acabó mi turno, me voy.- Hablo una mujer que salía del departamento. Era bellísima, su cabello violeta caía ondulado sobre sus hombros, y vestía un ajustado vestido rosa pálido.

-Oh si si, toma.

-Gracias- contesto, aceptando el dinero, mientras una seductora sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

 _Esto es… ¿"asuntos de adultos"?_

-Oh que linda. Jeje señor Hatake debería darte vergüenza…

-Trabaja para la editorial.

 _Me pregunto si esto es todo en lo que piensan los hombres…_

 _-_ Esperare tu próxima llamada.- se despidió la mujer, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

-¿Un beso inocente?

-Sí. El próximo número es una edición especial y me pidieron que escribiera un relato con ese tema.

Luego de esa incomoda presentación, el señor Hatake, ya vestido, le había hecho pasar dentro del departamento para explicarle su situación.

-¿No te estas presionando demasiado?

-¡Sí! ¡Soy un viejo cansado que pasa de los treinta! ¡Yo, Kakashi Hatake, tengo treinta y dos años, y no estoy casado! Hace un tiempo que olvide lo que es un beso inocente- exclamo, haciendo una pose de lo más dramática- ¡Eres el ángel que ha descendido del cielo para este hombre en problemas! Una joven y energética estudiante de instituto ¡quiero que me ayudes a recordar ese sentimiento! Te pagare como si fuera un trabajo de medio tiempo.

-Ni de broma aceptaría un trabajo así. Adiós buena suerte.- Sin dudar, se levantó y avanzo hacia la salida.

-Espera por favor-camino con rapidez, tomándola del hombro tratando de detenerla-no te pondré ni un dedo… - pero la frase murió en sus labios al ver la reacción de la joven, esta se había girado con un gran sobresalto, en una pose defensiva. Sus ojos chocaron con fiereza contra los suyos. Verde contra negro.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-… No te pondré ni un solo dedo encima. Lo prometo.

 _Se ha puesto tan serio. No importa. Al final, los hombres…_

-Está bien.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿En serio?

-Yo, Sakura Haruno, tomare este trabajo como parte de mi trabajo en publicaciones Konoha. Les diré a mis padres que estoy trabajando como asistente de un novelista. ¿Tenemos un trato señor Hatake?

-¡Tenemos un trato!

 _¿Un viejo pervertido como tú mantendrá su promesa? Déjame ver si lo consigues… estoy segura que en algún momento dejaras ver tu verdadero yo. Y cuando lo haga, llamare a la policía._

 **¡Hola!**

 **Este es el primer fic que publico, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, esta historia esta basada en el manga lip smoke XD ... Se aceptan opiniones. y si les gusto no olviden dejar review. Gracias por leer! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Capítulo 2:** _¡Date prisa y quítate esa mascara!_

Varios días después Sakura estaba en la biblioteca donde había arreglado encontrarse con el novelista, miro el reloj con impaciencia, _llegaba tarde_. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, decidida a no quedarse parada sin hacer nada, se acercó a los estantes con curiosidad, _¿Qué clase de novelas escribía él?,_ paseo por los pasillos hasta que logro encontrar el libro, este tenía la tapa de color verde con la imagen de una pareja abrazándose; abrió el libro en una página al azar y leyó:

"… _parecían estar sincronizados, sus labios xxx…_

 _Cuando me permitió tocar su xxx…_

 _Estaba cada vez más adentro, ella gimxx …"_

 _¡¿Qué es esto?!_

-¿Hace mucho que está esperando señorita Haruno?- pregunto kakashi, que acababa de aparecer de detrás de las estanterías- Te estaba buscando, no estabas en el lugar que acordamos.

Kakashi paro de hablar al ver el rostro lleno de enojo de la joven, iba a preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero al ver libro entendió lo que pasaba.

-Así que escribes novelas eróticas…

-Pensé que te negarías si te lo decía.

-Sí, así es.- contesto Sakura, mientras salía de la biblioteca hacia la concurrida calle.- bien, ¿Qué debería hacer para este trabajo?

-¡Oh vas a hacerlo!

-¡Si, rápido, dime!- contesto, parando de caminar esperando su respuesta, cumpliría la petición que hiciese, después de todo lo había prometido. _Mientras no sea nada raro…_

Miro al rostro lleno de emoción de su acompañante, este de verdad parecía contento de que haya aceptado. Vio cómo se llevaba una de sus manos al mentón en gesto pensativo _¿Qué le pediría?_ Ahora que lo miraba bien, Hatake se había afeitado, no le había prestado atención en la biblioteca por estar demasiado enojada al leer el pervertido libro, pero se notaba que se había arreglado, además iba bien vestido. Sintió su rostro arder al notar que este tenía un pequeño lunar en el mentón que lo hacía ver más guapo. No lo había notado pero… sin duda él era un hombre atractivo. _¡¿En que estaba pensando?!_ La voz de su acompañante la devolvió a la realidad.

-No te pediré nada raro- dijo. Sakura se removió incomoda en su lugar, _parecía haber leído su mente_. Miro el rostro de Kakashi a la espera de lo siguiente, se sonrojo al notar la mirada intensa de este, una simpática sonrisa apareció en el rostro del novelista y hablo.- solo… ¿puedes dedicar unos cuantos días a simplemente pasar el rato conmigo?

Sakura estaba estupefacta, _¡¿solo eso…?!_ Esperaba algo peor, sin duda la había sorprendido. Lo miro tratando de ver si le mentía, pero realmente parecía sincero.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres…?

-si

.

.

.

-Aaah que agradable poder tomar té con una estudiante de instituto…

-Porque es mi trabajo. Por cierto, ¿no deberíamos sentarnos en la sección de fumadores?

-Está bien. Estoy siendo un caballero.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?- contesto con sarcasmo Sakura mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios; luego de escuchar la peculiar petición, se habían dirigido hacia ese lugar a desayunar. Miro con curiosidad a Kakashi al ver que de repente este se giraba a mirar con detenimiento a una mujer que pasaba.

-¡Oh! 35-24-35- murmuro Kakashi, mientras sonreía.

 _¡¿Qué?!_ Y ese solo fue el principio, luego de eso se quedó en esa posición mirando a las mujeres que pasaban por ahí, asentía, murmuraba y anotaba cosas en una libreta. En cada cafetería que habían ido hacia lo mismo _¡maldito pervertido!_

.

.

.

-Bueno, la próxima vez será pasado mañana después de clases, adiós- se despidió Kakashi, alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón por la acera mientras silbaba una canción.

-Adios- contesto Sakura mientras veía como se alejaba Kakashi; se giró y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

Un bufido escapo de sus labios al recordar el comportamiento del novelista, Sakura no veía que su presencia tuviera algún sentido, Hatake se lo había pasado tomando notas inútiles todo el día mientras la ignoraba. _Sabía que ese hombre era un pervertido en un 99%._

 _¡Date prisa y quítate esa mascara!_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¡Segundo capítulo de la historia! Espero que les haya gustado cx… Se aceptan opiniones. Y si les gusto no olviden dejar review. Gracias por leer! XD**_

 _ **Respuesta de review anónimos:**_

 **Madi: Hola! Me alegro que te gustase el primer capítulo, espero que te guste este. ¡Gracias por el review! Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Capítulo 3:** _Beso de humo…_

-Oh oh oh ¡si, es genial! Los uniformes son peligrosos ¿verdad?- fue lo primero que dijo Kakashi al ver a la pelirrosa llegar a su encuentro mientras miraba detenidamente el uniforme, en seguida las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron rojas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no llevaba mi uniforme cuando nos conocimos?

-Bueno "después de clases"… ese escenario tiene muchas posibilidades erót… tiene muchas posibilidades con ese adorable uniforme.

-¿Qué voy a hacer hoy?- pregunto Sakura, tratando de ignorar las palabras del peliplata.

-Hay un lugar al que quiero ir…

.

.

.

-Es genial, ¡¿verdad?!- exclamo Kakashi, abriendo los brazos como si quisiera abarcar todo con estos. Sakura lo miro incrédula _¿En serio?,_ cuando él peliplata le dijo que quería ir a un lugar se había pasado todo el camino imaginado varios escenarios, todos menos ese, una biblioteca.

Caminaba por los pasillos observando las estanterías abarrotadas de libros, Kakashi le había dicho que buscara su libro favorito mientras el encontraba un lugar donde sentarse. Una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro al encontrar el libro y rápidamente se dirigió a la mesa, donde Kakashi la esperaba en la mesa más apartada ya con un libro en las manos. Se sentó frente a este y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al notar lo que leía este. _"Hombres"._

-Señor Kakashi… - el llamado contesto con un "hmm", mientras apartaba el libro y la miraba. – incluido tú, ¿todos los hombres siempre están pensando… en el tipo de cosas que aparecen en tus novelas?

-¿Cosas eróticas?- pregunto mirándola confundido. Sakura asintió, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.- Si, creo que la mayoría de los hombres lo hacen. Y como es de lo que tratan mis novelas, siempre estoy pensando en eso, mi actual trabajo es mi vocación. – concluyo con un pequeño rubor sobre su rostro.

Sakura giro el rostro incomoda y disgustada por la respuesta, observo a las personas que habían llegado, había varios grupos de jóvenes que se juntaban a estudiar después del instituto. Cuando iba a volverse para preguntarle qué harían ahora, sintió como un líquido espeso caía sobre su rostro y torso.

-Mm mi jugo- lloriqueo un niño que estaba parado al lado de Sakura, justo en ese momento apareció una mujer que al parecer venia corriendo detrás de este.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo la mujer, mientras se inclinaba pidiendo disculpas- no me hizo caso y siguió corriendo. ¡Pagare por la limpieza!

-No, está bien, puedo limpiarlo yo misma.- contesto, mientras intentaba sacudirse la ropa, unas risas la distrajeron de su tarea, levanto la vista encontrándose con unos pares de ojos, eran dos chicos que se codeaban entre ellos señalándola y riéndose. _¿Qué les pasa a esos?_ Sakura entrecerró los ojos y se le marco una vena en la frente, dio un paso en su dirección para preguntarles que era tan divertido, cuando sintió un brazo rodear sus hombros y guiarla hacia otra dirección.

-Ven aquí- dijo Kakashi, guiándola entre los pasillos. Sakura todo el camino lo miro tratando de entender que pasaba, cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente al baño de damas.

-Lo siento, no te estaba tocando directamente así que no cuenta. Voy a comprarte una camisa, quédate aquí.

Sakura ingreso para examinar que tan grave era el daño a su camisa, se miró al espejo y con horror observo como esta se transparentaba dejando ver su sujetador; las mejillas se le pusieron de un rojo furioso, ahora entendía porque esos chicos la miraban y se reían _, pervertidos._ Con sorpresa también recordó como Kakashi la había sacado de ahí, realmente la había ayudado y ahora había ido a buscar ropa para ella, talvez si se había equivocado con él, ahora ya no le parecía tan malo…

.

.

.

De camino a casa, la noche había caído y la blanca luna iluminaba las calles. Sakura observo a su acompañante, este caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y no parecía molestarle la fría brisa por estar usando solo una fina camisa, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar el gesto de caballerosidad que tuvo el novelista al salir de la biblioteca, disimuladamente giro el rostro inspirando el olor de la chaqueta prestada _, olía a humo_.

-Señor Kakashi, gracias por la ropa- dijo Sakura sin mirarlo para que no notara su sonrojo- y perdón por haber dudado de ti.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pensaste que era un viejo malo y pervertido?- contesto Kakashi, divertido por las palabras de la joven.

-¿Por qué no debería haberlo pensado? Eres un viejo dulce y pervertido- dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes algo de razón… -contesto Kakashi, sin ambos poder evitar ya la risa que escapaba de sus labios.

-¿Sakura?- la nombrada se giró encontrándose con un par de chicos, el que la había llamado tenía el cabello color azabache al igual que los ojos, en cambio el que estaba parado a su lado era rubio de ojos azules y tenía una gran sonrisa zorruna.- ¡lo sabía! Eres tu ¿verdad? Tienes el pelo más largo.

-¿Lo conoce señorita Haruno?- pregunto Kakashi con curiosidad.

-Si… era mi compañero. Íbamos a la misma escuela hasta el año pasado.- contesto Sakura, sin poder evitar adentrarse en sus recuerdos.

 _Estábamos juntos en el consejo de estudiantes, hace semanas que intentaba encontrar una buena oportunidad para declararse y ese día ambos habían quedado solos para terminar de ordenar unos papeles. La perfecta oportunidad._

 _-Sa… Sasuke ¿sald saldrías conmigo?- pregunto, mientras sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, estaba seguro que hasta Sasuke podría escucharlo._

 _-Claro_

 _Ella lo miro incrédula, no lo podía creer, había estado enamorada de él desde la primera vez que lo vio, y ahora que había podido confesarse, él había aceptado._

 _Pero su mundo color de rosa no duro mucho._

 _Miro su reloj mientras caminaba a gran velocidad por los pasillos de instituto, se había olvidado su chaqueta en el salón y ahora por ir a buscarla llegaba tarde a una reunión. Llegando al salón escucho un par de voces salir de este, una dulce sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al reconocer la voz, era Sasuke, a medida que se acercaba pudo escuchar que hablaban de ella así que despacio se acercó a la puerta._

 _-¿En serio? ¿Sakura se te ha confesado? Que suerte ¡es muy linda!- dijo la segunda voz, que reconoció como la de Naruto._

 _-No, ha sido una total decepción. No me deja besarla. Es una molestia, que chica más inútil.- hablo Sasuke, sin notar como Naruto le hacía señas para que se callara al ver a Sakura parada en la puerta- y no solo en eso es una inútil ¡eh! ¿Sakura?_

 _Para ese entonces Sakura sentía como su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, su pequeña burbuja había explotado dejándola aturdida y las lágrimas caían sin control por su rostro. Después de eso llego a la conclusión de que no importan lo amable que sean, los chicos siempre piensan en ese tipo de cosas._

La risa burlona de Sasuke la volvió a la realidad, este miraba a Kakashi fijamente, a su lado Naruto lo miraba nervioso.

-Entonces… ¿Estas saliendo con él? ¿Con ese hombre tan mayor?- pregunto con una estúpida sonrisa burlona Sasuke, esa que tanto le había gustado en el pasado.

-No te burles del Señor Hatake, él no es como tú.- contesto molesta Sakura.

-Ja ¿En serio? ¡¿Te gustan los mayores?!- contesto molesto Sasuke al ver que ella lo defendía- ¿Ya has besado a ese viejo?

-Eeh no… lo haz malinterpretado...- dijo Kakashi totalmente desconcertado por el claro desagrado que parecían tener la joven por ese chico.

-Señor Hatake, perdón.

-¿Eh?- pregunto confundido, al ver como el rostro de la joven se sonrojaba y unas pequeñas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sakura tomo el rostro de Kakashi entre sus manos y unió sus labios en un beso ante los rostros estupefactos de Sasuke y Naruto. Sakura no sabía qué hacer, se quedó de piedra ante el miedo de que el novelista la apartase, pero este se fue al sentir como la mano del novelista la tomaba de la nuca acercando sus labios aún más. Al separarse evito mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y se giró para observar a Sasuke de manera desafiante.

-Así son las cosas…

.

.

.

-Mis disculpas Señorita Haruno, me deje llevar- dijo Kakashi, mirando el rostro ruborizado de la joven.

-No, está bien, me has ayudado, gracias.- en seguida pudo ver el alivio en el rostro del novelista.- Bueno, fue mi primer beso, pero no fue desagradable, talvez solo un poco exagerado.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu primer beso?

-Si… oh ya se acabado el tiempo. Me vuelvo a casa. Adiós- dijo Sakura alejándose por el camino que llevaba a su casa.

-¡Eh! Esp… ¡Esp! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo debería asumir la responsabilidad?! – grito en medio del camino con pánico, _realmente eso no se lo había esperado_.

-No tienes que responsabilizarte de nada. Yo fui quien te beso. – grito con fastidio cada vez más lejos. – Dijiste que te quedaba poco tiempo ¡ve a escribir!

-Si si ¡Pero! …

-Adios, me voy…

 _Mi primer beso… sabía a humo._

 _ **¿Fin?**_

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¡Último capítulo de la historia! Espero que les haya gustado… cx Se aceptan opiniones. Y si les gusto no olviden dejar review. Gracias por leer! XD Decidí terminar la historia. Estoy escribiendo una segunda parte que también va a tener pocos capítulos, veré si dentro de poco la subo. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia! Besos cx.**_


End file.
